Finally
by Lit Tenshi
Summary: Dorothy runs away and meets someone she didn't expect. Chapter 8 is up!!!
1. Leaving (wow! actual chapter titles!)

Hello 3xD lovers! And possible lawyers out there looking to try and sue some forgetful kid that forgets a disclaimer, WELL GUESS WHAT? YOU'RE NOT  GONNA GET ME! *laughs insanely * 

 Disclaimers: Okay well I don't own Gundam Wing, (sticks tongue out at the evil lawyer) 

Now that I'm done being childish (not really) I can continue. To all you 3xD lovers are you in for a treat, this is * drum roll * A 3xD fic (well duh) but anyway um *faints *

Prologue

Like always ~indicates thought~

_past_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A.C. 202

~Finally,~ Dorothy thought stepping out of her mansion for the last time, ~It's all done.~ She picked up her two bags and handed them to the cab driver waiting for her. With one last glance at the life she was leaving behind Dorothy entered the cab and allowed the driver to whisk her away.. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The ride was long, still she needed the time to think, she silently thanked and re-thanked her only two friends in the world. Relena Dorlain Peacecraft. Quatre Rebba Winner. The two that had gone to such lengths to help her start over. After years of politics. Years of being the 'New and Improved' Romefeller Repetitive, she gave up. Romefeller nothing what it was, its remains consisted of herself and a few withered old men just days from their death beds. All the new politicians were becoming part of the Universal Congress, and that, was something Dorothy had no wish to get involved in. No she was going to escape.

That was what she was doing now, a year and a half after her resolution to leave her position. It took her that long for a few things had to be dealt with first. As in people. Two people to be exact, her only friends. Relena was easy to apologize to. She first listened to Dorothy's explanation about her apology before accepting it. Besides, after all those damned wars ended, they became friends. Quatre was different, he'd forgive anybody for anything. She couldn't face that. 

_But she did, sucking up all her courage, (as her beloved father would say) she marched into his office. Looked him in the eye and said 'I'm sorry.' Plain as that. But Quatre was silent. And they sat like that for awhile, staring into the eyes of the other until she finished her sentence, 'about everything.'_

_He blinked then stared at her again, before saying with as much voice as he could, 'apology accepted.' She turned to leave very much satisfied with his answer but he called out to her, 'why'd you come to ask for something you already had?'_

_Dorothy smiled to herself as she continued to make her way out of his massive office, 'Because, you can give a starving man a fish, but that doesn't mean he'll eat it.' As he hand graced the doorknob she turned one last time, 'Now, I'm still starving, but I'm a little less picky.'_

_Quatre was inwardly rejoicing. He'd forgiven her before that day, at least times, but she never asked for it, ad never treasured it. Now he could finally call her his friend, his family._

One week after her reconciliation with Quatre she asked a favor of both of her friends. It was because of their strenuous efforts that she was riding in the cab on her way to personal freedom. Relena, had called upon a personal friend of hers, who just happened to be judge. That was Dorothy was able to have her name changed, so forth and so on in private and none of the media was informed. Thanks to Quatre having some kind of charity auction were thousands upon thousands of beautiful items from the Winner's family collection, and a few favors to the media, Dorothy's retirement from Romefeller was practically unnoticed. And lastly Relena managed to sneak all but a small sum of money out of Dorothy's bank account and to many charities, most anti-war and children's organizations. 

Now all that was left from her past were a few personal mementos, stored graciously in one of the rooms in Relena's mansion and a few hundred credits in a new bank account (under her new alias). The two bags of clothing, and necessities were what she carried with her. She was on her way to a new life. And it was very ironic about how childlike it was. She was running away to join the circus. 


	2. Meet the family

Disclaimer: As of….forever, I do not, nor ever will * pouts * own Gundam Wing

The manager did not look pleased at what he saw. This girl had come to join the circus, an interesting character but one that didn't look like would be of any use in a circus.

"So," he began frowning at the paper she had handed him, (which didn't tell him a bloody thing) "Now do have any USEFULL talents?"

Dorothy wanted to snort but she was trying to get a job here, being rude would only be a hindrance. She coughed, "Well, sir, I don't have any performing skills that would be needed in a circus, but I work quite well with any miscellaneous tasks that would need to be done. Like paperwork, making arrangements, things like that I suppose."  
  
The manager considered this for moment. The paperwork involved for moving from colony to colony and all around the globe was extremely great. Taxes and all kinds of agreements had to be signed before they could sell tickets and a plot of land had to be rented. Which created a massive pile of boring paper work for the manager. He scratched his head and stared at the young lady sitting across from him. If she was WILLING to do all that paperwork as her job, that meant he could do other important things. Besides, there were a few jobs that were needed backstage. "How well can you do make up?"

Dorothy raised an eyebrow, "I can manage," she answered.

The manager was still not convinced, but still, "I suppose you've got the job. Miss Bennit," 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Trowa entered the circus tent just in time to see the manager reach across the makeshift desk to shake hands with an UFP (unidentified female person). The manager looked to Trowa and smiled, "Miss Bennit, I would like you to meet Trowa Barton. Trowa this is Miss Dorothy Bennit."

The instant the two of them locked eyes Trowa felt like a ton of bricks had dropped on his head. He had seen those eyes before. Those intense eyes that looked like the sea before a storm. Her face was pale, and her features were very regal, like someone royal. She had on a simple outfit. One that might be worn when going to an important barbeque. Looked nice but was serviceable. A light blue skirt and a simple short-sleeved blouse, that complimented her quite well. After a moment of staring Trowa got himself together and extended his hand. She in turn place her own, slender hand in his, giving it a firm squeeze before pulling back. "Pleasure to meet you," she practically whispered. 

Trowa nodded; there was something so familiar, yet so different. The manager looked at them like they were something out of the Twilight Zone. The two of them had both shown up, out of nowhere and asked for a job. Now it appeared that they knew each other! What next, a secret love affair, and an insanely jealous lover showing up?! Even for a circus, this was weird. Before he could say anything the phone rang and he rushed to pick it up, thankful for an excuse to get out of the awkward moment. 

Dorothy smiled up at him quickly, and rushed past him. She knew that face. He was Quatre's friend. The one from Libra. Him.  Dorothy bit her lip to keep from crying out from the images his face brought up. This damned man had haunted her dreams for years, and now it would be her waking moments too! Now she would be forced to live with memories she had tried hard to forget, now he would be the constant reminder of her pain. Without a word she walked quickly. No idea where she was going, she was just going….somewhere. Away from him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Trowa stood where he was for a moment, too stunned to do anything. Reality came back to him, though, as he heard his lion purr slightly. Someone had to be petting HIS lions. For anyone working in this particular circus, it was a fact of nature that you never EVER touched the lions without Trowa's permission. They were his pride and joy, his babies. More often than healthy one could find Trowa, reading a book of some sort to the lions. It really was a problem, but hey, it was circus. Freaks were welcome.

Trowa jogged briskly toward the cages not far from his current location. Upon arriving he nearly fell over at the sight that greeted him. The new girl, was just sitting there, stroking his lions, like they were little kittens. Before he could open his mouth to tell he to get lost and leave his babies alone he took a second to analyze the scene before him. Although many other people have petted his lions before never, had ever heard them purr for anyone else. She also looked like she belonged with them. Instead of saying something rude or cruel, he plopped down beside her and began to stroke the beast along side her.

"Not as ferocious as most people think, are they?" he asked quietly, like he wasn't even acknowledging her.

She nodded, "No they're not, at least not now anyway. They have no reason to be. I'm simply just giving them a little attention, he nor I have any reason to be unpleasant toward each other."

Trowa recognized this manner, this way of speaking. Fire hidden in ice. Everything hit him at once. The face, the hair, the demeanor, but most of all, the eyes. Dead and alive all at once, the pure contradiction that made her façade perfect for her true self. He couldn't help but remember the single time he had met her face to face. Where the façade broke and fell away and she was there exposed like a newborn child. And he had attacked her like the predator he was. 

"Is that how you live your life these days? Duchess Catalonia?"

Dorothy's head snapped up from staring at the lion and she stared at him like a deer caught in headlights. Her breathing became labored like she just finished a marathon. Her lungs felt like her ribs were tightening around them. "How do know who I am?"

Trowa didn't bother to answer, as he doubted she wanted one. 

She went back to the lion, talking more to it than to Trowa, "Why is it the few words you ever say always have to inflict some kind of pain?"

Trowa's hand stopped. She could be just as cruel as he was. He had been tired of causing pain during the war and now she had to remind him of the suffering he had created. His hand resumed its motions. He started it.

"Please, keep this to yourself. I'm not the Duchess anymore. I have discarded my title and name and life. Don't make me start over. Again."

"You solve your problems by running from them? That fixes nothing. I would have thought you'd know that."

Dorothy scowled. "I do not run from my problems. I have faced them. And they destroyed what was left of the, 'Duchess'. My problems died and she along with them. It was a battle with no survivors. But like most things in nature," she paused to smile cynically, "the dead pave a new and better way for a new and better being." Dorothy turned to him, "Can you realize that?"

"Why the circus?"

Dorothy chuckled, "I've never been to a circus. Grandfather wouldn't allow it. He said, it was below me to be entertained like the general public."

Trowa didn't say anything, he couldn't, the manager had appeared. He looked at the two of them, just sitting, petting two lions like it was no big thing. "Well," he began. "Miss Bennit, it seems that we will be able to get you your own trailer in a few days, you start working tomorrow, and for now do mind sharing with Trowa since the two of you seem to have gotten to know each other fairly quickly?"

Dorothy shook, "If that is alright with Mr. Barton, it will be fine with me."

Trowa nodded his consent. And the manager continued on about some of the details of her new job, not caring that Trowa was there. "And Miss Bennit."

"Just Dorothy, please."

"Dorothy, in addition, to doing the paperwork, would you mind helping make-up? We're short a few members for that."  
  


She shrugged. "That's fine with me."

"Great. Trowa will introduce you to the rest of the family."

"Family?" Dorothy asked, a little taken aback.

Trowa nodded, "We consider ourselves one large family. Everyone works, everyone helps, and everyone cares. Like a family," he declared. Dorothy smiled to herself. This would be paradise. ~A family! One that cares! ~ 

After a minute, the manager left and Trowa stood up taking Dorothy's hand. "Let's get going, Miss Bennit, we have a VERY large family for you to meet."

~*~*~*~*~

They're first stop was no doubt to meet Trowa's biological sister, Catherine. The pair found her by her trailer hanging up laundry.

"Sis, I'd like you meet Dorothy Bennit."

Catherine squealed and pulled Dorothy into an embrace. "It's so nice to meet you! It's nice to see my baby brother finally getting a girlfriend," Catherine continued chattering about such things related to relationships with Trowa, what she would be allowed to do with him and where and not to be oversensitive to his lack communication… While Trowa's visible eye seemed to start to twitch. Dorothy was to dumbfounded to say anything. Finally, Catherine took a breath and turned to her brother. "Do you want to say something, Trowa?"

He nodded affirmative. "She's not my girlfriend. She's the newest member of our family," he stated like he was listing of weaponry.

"Oh," Catherine blushed and laughed nervously, "Well I've just made an ass of myself, then haven't I? Well it's great to meet you anyway!" she corrected just as enthusiastically. "So what is it that you'll be doing with us?"

Dorothy looked down, ashamed simply because, well, how did one say they worked in the circus as the secretary? "I, well I will be working as sort of the secretary, to put it in lame men's terms."

Catherine and Trowa shared a look before Catherine hugged her again. "That's great!"  
  
 "What?" Dorothy asked a little confused by both, the comment and the sudden hug.

"You see, with someone who would actually understand what they were doing with the paperwork it wouldn't have to be double-checked, and then there wouldn't have to be schedule. That has to be the most noble job around!"

Dorothy looked at Trowa who almost seemed to be chuckling. "Well, then, if it eases the work of everyone else of my new family, then it would be my pleasure to do it," she replied smiling. 

Catherine squealed again, this time taking her to meet all the females of the troupe. Each hugging her welcoming her, giving advice, and coming along to help introduce her to everyone else. By the time Dorothy had met everybody, she was ready to fall into bed. With a half hearted smile plastered onto her face, (Simply because it wouldn't go away since she met Cathy) she stumbled back to Trowa's trailer. He was inside watching TV. 

"So what'd ya think of everyone?" he asked nonchalantly.

She practically fell onto the couch next to him. "They are all wonderful. I wonder though, how someone as quiet as you could possible be related to Cathy. I have never heard one person talk that much!"

This time he did chuckle. "Welcome to my world."

Dorothy looked at him quizzically for a moment, as if studying his every feature. "You speak a lot more than people give you credit for." 

Trowa tried to pay more attention to the pathetic commercial, but he lost a battle of wills and spoke up. "I speak when I feel the need." A pause. "How would you know what I'm like anyway?"

Dorothy would have loved to mock him, say something sarcastic like she used to with Relena. But she couldn't. "You are not a fake person. You only smile when you are truly happy. You smiled a lot today."

The two of them looked at each other. They almost came closer together when something happened. It must have been something else starting on the TV or a change in the wind, because suddenly both of them snapped apart. Trowa got up, "I'll go change the sheets on the bed."

"No way, this is your home, you sleep in your bed, I will sleep on the couch," she stated firmly. "And I can make it up myself."  
  
Trowa frowned but deep down somewhere he smiled. She had called his trailer his home. True the circus was his home and everyone knew that. But only the actual performers referred to their trailers as homes. Still what would Cathy think when she came in the next morning to see his 'guest' sleeping on the couch. She defiantly be upset and he wouldn't hear the end of it. "No. You are a guest, YOU sleep in the bed, I will fix it up for you. Understood?" he said using his firmest voice, the one he used when reprimanding the younger children of the group.

"Most certainly not. I would not dream of you being forced from your bed so I can sleep a little more comfortably. I refuse."

"This is not a debate."

"I agree, you will sleep on your bed, I will sleep on your couch."

"No. You will sleep in my bed, I will sleep on my couch."

She didn't say anything for a moment. "Well, Mr. Barton, I see that we are debating. Also, that you are extremely talkative and out of character."

Trowa bit his lip to keep from muttering obscenities of various meanings and origins. ~ How is it that a moment ago we were almost kissing now… Wait, kissing!!! No that's not right… ~ He shook his head. "Fine, but I will make up the couch for you."

"Fine," she answered smugly. "I'm glad we could agree."

Trowa walked off mumbling after telling her where the bathroom was so she could freshen up. 

~*~*~*~*~

Dorothy watched him for a moment. What had happened when she first entered the trailer? She saw him and thought about how hot he looked. That wasn't even the scary part. When she sat down, very close to him, she almost completely forgot that she wasn't supposed to like him, and that he represented the war she trying so hard to forget. But then she suddenly remembered, remembered that he was no one to get close to. He probably did the same.

Heading toward the bathroom, she sighed. This was going to be a long few days. If she was lucky, though, she would win the many more arguments they would probably have.

~*~*~*~*~

AN: Okay, so um what'd think? Review, PLEASE!!! 


	3. Dreams and memories

AN: okie dokie, I always forget what I was gonna write for my authors note, but um.. (I told you that I always forget, and my 18-year-old brother is tugging on my hair right now and I can't think as well I usually do.) But anyway…. ( I know I want to say something but I can't remember what!! It's so not fair!)

Eureka!!! * Light bulb starts glowing above Lit Tenshi's head. * I'VE GOT IT!!! * Light bulb goes out* Damnit. Um… 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, (it owns me) j/k

~*~*~*~

Dorothy pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. Some time ago Trowa must have brought it to his trailer when she was off visiting. She entered the bathroom and took a deep breath before shedding her simple clothes. Glancing at her reflection she had to sigh again. Her body was slim and perfectly shaped. But as she turned around her lower back and butt were covered with horrible scars. Dorothy shuddered involuntarily as the memories of how she got those scars ran into her mind.

Dorothy held back a tear as she stepped into the shower and turned it one. Her scars. They had come from her grandfather. At the tender and susceptible age of six, her mother had died and she was shipped off to her last, living, adult relative, Duke Dermail. From that sad day on he began to mentor her in the ways of war. He had beaten her when she had had doubts; he frightened her with lies of all sorts, and more lies when they were convenient. 

She closed her eyes, she did, by no means lay all the blame on her grandfather for her past behavior. No, she was partly to blame. Like most teenagers, she had her 'obsessions.' Dorothy loved strategy. She loved argument and debate, anything that meant outthinking your opponent. Thus, her grandfather found another weakness. He merely put it to his use. He told her, that war was nothing more than consenting people allowing themselves to take part in a worldwide game of strategy. She was enthralled. 

Years later, Duke Dermail found another weakness buried for years. Dorothy's father. General Catalonia was the only person Dorothy had ever trusted or loved. About a year before her mother had passed away, her father had gone off to fight in the war. That was how he died. Dorothy loved her father, but now the thrill of planning. It was her belief as well as her father's that if you are ever to believe something, you should put your heart, and mind and soul and strength into it. Or not believe it all. She would have followed her father into death had he so desired. She loved her father that much. Another reason she had a quote unquote "passion for war". Her father had died for that cause. If it was worth her father's life, it was something Dorothy was going to work towards.

Unfortunately her grandfather had emitted the fact that her father had went off to war to 'stop' the fighting not preserve it. So she continued to play Duke Dermail's little pawn.

By the time she met Miss Relena, Dorothy had completely fooled everyone including herself that war was her life. She lied to herself when Miss Relena's talk of peace began to crack through her shell. Her next attacker was the zero system. The first time she used, it showed her, well that true feelings that she worked so hard to hide. Finally her last encounter with said system and the duel. Then the final blow came from seven words from a silent man. "How sad a woman who can't weep."

Dorothy cursed herself as the water cascaded over her and whimpered. What a fool. What a damned fool she was. She began to cry. Her tears mixing with the downpour of the shower. 

"Dorothy are you all right?" Trowa's worried voice cut through her memories. She internally thanked him.

"I'm fine.

Dorothy finished her shower and changed quickly before stepping outside to greet Trowa. She gave him a pretty smile at his worried look; "Now don't tell me worried because a GIRL took too much time in the bathroom."

Trowa seemed relieved at her comment and shook his head; the tiniest hint of a smile lighted his face. He stepped past her into the bathroom.

~*~*~*~

Trowa stepped into the shower and felt like screaming. She was right, why was he worried about her? For one thing she was a girl. Girls meant trouble, especially girls Catherine was especially friendly towards. Which brings about another train of thought. Cathy, his Cathy had willing accepted this girl as his girlfriend. That was completely out of character for her since; she was the basic overprotective big sibling. He let that thought slide and returned to his previous thoughts. Despite the fact that he already knew that girls took their sweet time in the bathroom, but when he didn't hear the shower so he got worried. Now why had he been worried about a girl he wasn't supposed to like that much?  

When he stepped out of the shower he closed his eyes. The first thing he saw was Dorothy, she had a pretty smile when she was being sincere about it. He smirked. ~Definitely been listening to Cathy too much. I'm starting to care about what women look like. ~

Soon Trowa was in the 'living room' of is trailer. Dorothy was reading one of his books. It didn't surprise him that she had already made herself at home enough to take one of his books without asking. Naturally, it had to be the exact book he was reading, but that was beside the point. "Dorothy," he whispered.

She looked up at, "yes?"

"You might want to get to bed soon. You'll have to be up early." Trowa mentally prepared himself for the argument that would ensue. But instead Dorothy shrugged.

"If you suggest, I suppose it might be wise to listen to you." She gave him a smug little smile when his mouth hung open a bit. But he just turned and left.

"Night Dorothy."

"Good night Trowa."

~*~*~*~

Around midnight, Dorothy sat up from her bed on the couch. The nightmares were back. They had never left but they were still there. Visions of blood. The blood of her friends, her father, and innocent people she had seen passing by. Her grandfather's voice protruding through the chaos telling her it was all her fault. Sadly, this was normal for her, so Dorothy no longer screamed when this dreams came to her. It was just a matter of returning to sleep now, and most of the time they were dreamless so there was nothing to worry about. Taking a deep breath Dorothy laid her head back down on the pillow and closed her eyes, letting sleep over take her.

~*~*~*~

Trowa's eyes flew open. It was about midnight and the dreams were back. He saw people hurting, friends dieing, and everyone else in pain, while he sat in his Gundam, clutching the controls. Collecting his thoughts he rolled onto his side and took a few deep breaths. He needed to talk to someone. But, there was no on e to understand his pain. He shivered, he felt so cold and so alone and so hopeless. He needed someone. He shut his eyes tight and fell asleep, body and mind numb.

~*~*~*~

The next morning….

"So this is what you need to do," the manager said handing Dorothy a list. "You have to fill out three sets of that set of paperwork, send them into the local government officials, file a fourth set, and these messages need to be sent to these people, you got that?"

Dorothy nodded and sat down at the computer, "Anything else?"

"Not at the moment."

"Oh, sir, what should I do when I finish, then?"

The manager shook his head, "Trust me you probably won't finish." Then he turned and left.

Dorothy smiled at the screen in front of her. Luckily, she had enough experience with Romefeller to be able to do any sort of such paperwork, quickly and efficiently. She began to hum softly and began to type..

~*~*~*~

Trowa yawned as three knives were hurled at his face with deadly accuracy. "Oh, come on Trowa, don't tell me you're bored," his sister commented.

He shrugged like it didn't really matter, like having sharp objects thrown at you was no big thing. Catherine sighed and picked up he next knife. "Sometimes you can be so dull."

~*~*~*~

The manager walked into the trailer turned office and saw Dorothy sitting contently, waiting for the last copy of the last document to print. She smiled at him when his mouth kind of fell open. "You're done already?"

"Well, yes, actually. You see most people tend to fill out paperwork by hand, but since this computer has a perfectly useful scanner, all I had to do was scan it once, fill it out nice and neatly on the computer and print it out. And with the wonderful invention of E-mail, I only had to print out one set. And the messages you gave me were easily typed up and sent via E-mail as well. Secretarial work is just like cooking, it's very easy once you know your way around the work place."

The manager scratched his head for a moment. "Well that save a great deal of time, usually it takes someone all day to get that stuff done."

"Is there anything else I can help out with, I would really hate to just sit around and do nothing when there is something that I can do."

"Yes, I suppose there is, go talk to Catherine, she'll be able to give you something to do."

Dorothy gave him another smile before exiting the trailer. When he was alone, the manager sat down in his chair and grinned like an idiot. "Whenever I hire someone with pathetic credentials, they always turn out to be a solid investment."

~*~*~*~

"Oh, come one Trowa, can't you just pretend to be a little scared? It's absolutely no fun when you just stand there. You might as well be a chalk drawing for all the fun you're giving me."

Trowa frowned, "I have no reason to be scared. I know you're not gonna miss."

Catherine pouted, "You are so not fun."

Trowa rolled his eyes and he glanced around the big circus tent.  His sister could be so … whiney. With a smirk, he let Catherine rant at him while he thought of other matters. Like Dorothy. ~No. Bad clown. Dorothy is off limits. There has to be something else to think about. ~ Then, why, couldn't he stop thinking of her? ~Damn women! Always popping into a guy's thoughts at the most inopportune times. No wonder Yuy kept messing up his missions when Relena was around. ~

~*~*~*~

AN: Chapter 3 is done!!! Kupput! Fini!!! * author laughs manically* Anyway, I'm sorry for the wait. Life just has this way of pushing everything at you at once. It really sucks. Besides that….. Please review. Oh yeah and um *Chibi M-chan (my muse) slaps author on the head. * What?  Okay bye. Thanks for reading!


	4. Speaking

Disclaimers: This is one of those reoccurring problems, see, when I close my eyes, I imagine myself owning Gundam wing and totally messing with their lives while I make billions of dollars of it. But then when I open my eyes, in reality I don't own gundam wing, (I still get to toy with their lives ^_^)

AN: I'm back! So cool. I can't believe I have fans! This is so awesome! But any way on to the fic!

~~~***~~~

"Hey Cathy," Dorothy called from across the large tent where Cathy and here brother were practicing. "Got anything for me to do?"

Catherine stared at her brother with an amazed look and then back to Dorothy, "You're looking for work?" Dorothy nodded and Catherine turned to her brother, "Trowa, she's looking for work. She must be sick!"  
  
The clown snorted and Dorothy rolled her eyes. "No, I'm quite well, I just hate doing nothing. I hate being bored."  
  
Some how, for some reason, Trowa had no doubt that was true. Of, course, at the current moment, Trowa would have believed her if the sky was falling. Dorothy wore a pair of loose khaki pants and a tight white shirt on. Her hair had been shortened so that it hung just above her waist. And her eyebrows had also been altered, probably so that nobody would notice them and remember her. She was still beautiful. ~Damn! Just why is it she has me drooling all over her. I bet she's trying to get this reaction. It's all part of some sick plan. ~ Boy would Trowa have loved to believe that BS. But, that was completely untrue. The fact that he had advised that outfit, (AN: I know, Trowa picking out clothes, scary idea.) over the skirt and blouse outfit was not helping his cause. 

Dorothy was having problems of her own. Trowa was so hot! The loose jeans and T-shirt were definitely a look made for him. And even better the shirt wasn't clingy, but didn't droop, just fit his frame perfectly. That man was getting on her nerves and she had only been there a few days. It was so not fair! She couldn't fall in love! That was not part of her plan; love was bad. Love meant hurt. There was no doubt; love meant, in bold letters, 'Heartbreak City, One way!' 

Catherine gave an interesting look at both of the tent's other occupants. Dorothy had moved close to the group; and the look she was giving Trowa was the one that every other girl on earth gave him. The look that said, 'He is so damn cute!' And Trowa was giving her the same look. Sisterly instinct kicked in. There was definitely something going on between them and they weren't going to do anything to help it along. Oh well, if there was anything Catherine loved it was playing matchmaker. Inside a little figure of herself in a devil costume smirked and rubbed her hands together deviously. Newest targets: Dorothy Catalonia, Trowa Barton.

"Well, Dorothy, um, I know Trowa still has to feed the lions, but since I've heard you get along with them very well, why don't you help! You know just make sure Trowa doesn't stay too long when we have to practice," Cathy announced cheerily.  
  
Dorothy looked at her suspiciously. She was reminded all to well of the, 'girlfriend incident.' If instinct was telling her anything, it was that Catherine Bloom was up to something. Trowa was thinking the exact same thing. His sister was defiantly up to something. But then the little demon known as 'hormones' kicked in, and he got the little wicked idea of being with Dorothy. She really was very pretty.

So as a result, THEY ended up feeding the lions. Which meant, Trowa fed the lions and talked to them while Dorothy watched. Which didn't bother her as much as she thought. He showed so much kindness to the lions. Dorothy wondered if anyone would be so kind, so loving to her. That thought brought on a scowl. Not looking for love. Stop thinking about it! 

Trowa turned to her, "So Dorothy I see you did something useful."  
  
She pursed her lips together before replying sweetly, "Well, you see, I'm just a useless Duchess, who can't go into feed the big mean lions. So of course I just HAD to let the big brave man do it while I sat and watched with baited breath, for fear something should happen to my brave champion." She clutched her hands in front of her. Every word dripped with sarcasm. 

He smiled back at her, "Since when was I anything of yours?" he asked coolly.

Dorothy blinked, "Well, since you're a little slow I'll have to explain. You see I was being sarcastic." She broke down the last word as if speaking to a child, "And that means that I was in a joking way lying about a trivial thing. So that means that I didn't mean a word of what I said. Do you understand?"

The lion tamer worked really hard not to roll his eyes. "I understand sarcasm, Dorothy. And I was just making sure. I'd be scared if you meant it."  
  
She felt herself growing red with angry. Before she knew it she had muttered a Spanish curse, its meaning not lost to Trowa, who understood Spanish. In return he gave an insult in French. But naturally, Dorothy was fluent in French and retorted in German. The battle between them continued. Each firing back another insult in a different language. Catherine just happened to peek at her handy work and saw the two targets in the middle of their very heated, multi-language argument. In a few minutes she was sure they had spoken in at least ten different dialects. Not to mention that Trowa had probably said more than he had over the past year. Finally she gave up. There would most definitely be no stopping them.

Trowa looked at Dorothy, impressed with how many languages she knew. They had managed to understand each other in different lingoes for the past twenty minutes. He finally decided that this was enough, his throat hurt. He didn't think he had ever talked this much. So with a quick breath he spoke. In Vietnamese. Dorothy gave him a blank look. Hah! He beat her. 

The ex-Duchess racked her brain far a language, any one would do. She bit her lip for a minute then smiled when her idea came to her, she spoke, this time in Filipino. Trowa had no clue in hell what she said. They both looked at each other smugly for a minute, then spoke in English. "You don't know what I said do you?" Dorothy asked.

Trowa shrugged, "You don't know what I said either. Call it a tie. Later. Got to practice."

The clown followed his sister back to the tent mentally slapping himself for his lack of self-control. Sure, she didn't understand what he said, but HE knew what he said. He called her, 'A sarcastic, stubborn sieren.' And he knew it was true. 

~~**~~**~~

All she wanted to do was scream. How the hell could she have let that slip! Just because he didn't understand didn't mean she was allowed to say that he was, 'A conceited, arrogant, hottie.' It wasn't fair. She couldn't afford to fall in love. But then again…..

~~**~~**~~

The performance that night was spectacular! Everything from the clown act to the acrobats to the animals was perfect! Three more shows and they would be off to start their tour of colonies. As in, leaving earth. Dorothy was in a content mood when she stepped into Trowa's trailer late that night. She could hear Trowa in the shower and smiled wistfully. There were no doubts about it, Trowa really was a hottie. After the finale, Dorothy had insisted she help with the 'post-show' chores that need to be done, and since she wore no make-up or was terribly sweaty from an act she stayed till everything was done. It had been a long time since she had ever felt more fulfilled. She felt needed, a completely new experience for her. And she liked it.

She plopped down on the couch and smiled, picking up the book she had started the other night. When she opened it, she discovered a second bookmark a few pages before hers. Obviously Trowa had been reading as well. No matter, she thought, not my problem.

~~**~~**~~

The days following were very much the same. Since Dorothy did not have much paper work to do, she did the little odd jobs that other people were to busy to do. She offered a hand when needed and anything else asked of her. She found it all very nice. Before, she sat on her ass and TOLD people what to do instead of doing things herself. With a relaxed sigh she began to read.

The last performance was a huge success. Not a soul in the sold out show was standing on their feet clapping. Everyone was happy, and even the backstage crew, like lighting and Dorothy were called out for a final bow. Never in her life did Dorothy feel so happy. Life was going good.

The morning after all the equipment was being packed up, the tents, extra supplies, costumes, etc. Because everyone was working it was all done by noon and all Dorothy wanted to do was go take a nap.

But Catherine intercepted her on the way to Trowa's trailer.

"Hey, Dorothy, where ya goin?"

She closed her eyes and pictured a nice shower, "To go take a shower and a nap. Why?"

Cathy rolled her eyes, "The shower is fine, but there is no way in hell, you're gonna take a nap."

"There a reason?" Dorothy asked irritantly.  

"Like, yeah!" Cathy replied just as annoyed. "Didn't anyone tell you?" Dorothy shook her head. "Well after we all pack up, we have this big barbeque/dance/party thing. It's really fun. If you have a significant other you get in some dance time, or just have fun. It's really awesome." Dorothy looked at her skeptically.  "You're not thinking of not coming are you?!"

"Well, actually, yeah."

"No way uh huh. Everyone who helps has to come. Come on, it's so much fun."  
  


"Fine, I'll go. Now can I go take my shower?"

Catherine sighed dramatically, "Fine but hurry up, and meet back in my trailer when your done. Keep your hair wet!"

Dorothy blinked at her, "Why?"

"Because, getting ready is half the fun!" ~ And we've got to knock Trowa off his feet! ~

Dorothy marched off into the trailer with a deep set scowl. ~ What had she gotten herself into this time? ~


	5. Party Time

Disclaimers: I STILL don't own Gundam Wing, 

~~**~~

AN: The songs (the lyrics are in **bold**) do not belong to me either.

~~**~~

The hot water felt wonderful against Dorothy's tired muscles. She took a deep breath and released it slowly. Her nightmares had not gone away completely, but they had toned down. She sighed and hurried. She had been with the circus for only two weeks and knew almost everyone. And she knew that Catherine would drag her out if she was not fast enough. 

~~**~~

When she stepped into Cathy's trailer, she nearly fell over. There forty-six members of the circus, twenty-one, were female, nine were her age. And all nine had managed to squeeze themselves into her trailer. Ronna and Fel, (two of the tumblers) were doing Zeporine's (the other tumbler) hair. Marie was doing her make-up and Sherra (the juggler sisters) was picking out a perfect outfit from the enormous selection that must have been every piece of clothes all the women owned. 

"Is there a reason everyone is getting all dolled up?"

Catherine shook her head, "I thought I told you that everyone got all beautified because it's fun and it's a DANCE! That's the way it's always been that way. Now come on, Shell, Taori, (two of the high wire performers) she's got a lot of hair, and nothing to do with it!"

And as it turned out, Dorothy might as well have paid top dollar at a professional salon for the finished look she ended up with. Her hair was lightly crimped so it had this wavy look to it, and just a touch of silver lip-gloss. And a slight pinch of body glitter. 

Her outfit was nothing to sneeze at either. Since most of the girls had similar figures Dorothy borrowed a medium sized black skirt from the 'collection' and she grabbed her favorite vest. (Which she had not been able to part with.) The vest was tight fitted and was this blue-ish purple color that had bits of silver thread sown into it. She looked very beautiful. Catherine was plotting, now to get Dorothy and her brother to dance. 

~~**~~

Trowa looked at Shiv. (The bear trainer) How had he managed to get himself into this mess in the first place. Oh wait now it all came back to him.

"Aw come on Trowa, you've got to come! I mean, the new girl, Dorothy is gonna be there. She is a knock-out, man!" Shiv whined when Trowa mentioned he didn't feel like going that night.

_He shrugged and Shiv punched him lightly in the shoulder. "I knew I could talk you into it. Now come with me, I've got this awesome shirt that would look killer on you."_

Trowa really didn't know what he was doing here, that is until Dorothy stepped around the corner. The music began blaring, 'American Woman,' in the background but he didn't have a clue. He was barely even aware that his sister was walking along side her. Everything kind of blurred in comparison to her.  Shiv obviously noticed and nudged him, "I told ya."

Shiv wasn't the only one to notice Trowa's state. Catherine was quite pleased to note her handy work, as her brother's mouth hung open. She was tempted to rub her hands together except that would give her away.

~~**~~

With a deep sigh, Dorothy allowed herself to be led away into the masses. Her guide, was obviously pleased at her lenience, weaved through the group and found Trowa and Shiv. "Hey, Trowa, Shiv, how goes it?"

Dorothy shook her head she knew where this was going; it had been painfully obvious for days. Although she tried hard to avoid situations that involved Catherine's plotting, Dorothy couldn't help but admit she enjoyed her time with Trowa. In fact, despite the small time she had spent at her new home, the ex-duchess was already forming favorite memories. The world seemed to swirl around her as she began to think of one of those not so rare moments when she and Trowa were alone. 

She found Trowa sitting half naked on the couch reading 'their' book. She noticed that he was at the exact same place her bookmark was at and that he was very into the book. It really was at a good part, with an exasperated sigh she plopped down next to him. Trowa did not even glance at her, "Yes?"

_"You're reading the same, exact book as me. You're at the same, exact place I am. And I want to read."_

_This time he looked at her, "And this means what to me?"_

_She smiled evilly, "It should be, because now you're going to move over some, shift the book, and we will read together." She grinned even wider when he submitted to her request, or rather command. _

Thus, for the next hour or so, the pair read together very closely. In fact, so closely that Trowa had shifted his arm to fit around her shoulders, and Dorothy had laid her head on his chest. 

"Hey, Dorothy, so you wanna dance?" Shiv asked hopefully. 

She shook herself back to the present and looked at him, "I'm sorry what was that again?"

Unnoticed by Dorothy, Catherine glared hard at Shiv and motioned with her head at Trowa. He snorted but under the professional knife thrower's scrutiny, his resolve crumbled and he shakily asked again, "You wanna dance with Trowa? I mean, that's all he's been talking about."

Trowa, who had not been paying attention to the conversation whatsoever, turned at the mention of his name. "What?"

"Right, so true. Go ahead, little brother, go dance with her," Catherine urged. "It'll be fun."

Dorothy blanched and Trowa's visible eye began to twitch slightly. "No, I don't think so," Dorothy said lightly, "but thank you for the offer."

Catherine snorted, "Come on, since you two have been living together for a few weeks I think you should most definitely have a dance together."

Dorothy then had another thought, when they got to the colonies another trailer would be purchased and she wouldn't be able to live with Trowa any longer. That meant, no more little fights about petty things that made them both smile the next morning, no more reading together, and last but not least, the feeling of utter loneliness. She sighed, she could think about it later. 

While she had been thinking Catherine had cornered her brother into asking her to dance again. And now they stood face to face with Shiv and Catherine looking at them expectantly. Trowa gave a weak smile, "Would you like to dance?" 

Dorothy looked at him a little oddly. "I.. I um, I.." Before she could finish her statement the beginning notes of  'Iris' began to play. Catherine grinned, and took one of her brother's hands and one of Dorothy's.

"Now come on you two, there's a slow song, so go dance."

They both turned around to protest but Catherine glared at them, "Dance!"

~*~*~*~

Dorothy was about to pout but Trowa held out his hand to her, "Dance with me anyway?"

She smiled and walked into his newly opened arms. He wrapped her his arms around her waist and Dorothy wrapped hers around his neck. Trowa couldn't help but pull her closer; he'd wanted to do it for so very long. That one time he got the chance wasn't nearly enough for him. They started to sway gently.

**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now**

Trowa sighed and tried to think that this was real. That they were dancing because they both wanted to not because they were badgered into it. It might be nice to have some human contact. He was really going to miss Dorothy. He exhaled sharply. Trowa could not believe he was exaggerating that badly. She was just getting her own trailer it wasn't like she was leaving the circus. Still, he was going to miss all the little contacts they had at the end of their day. It was like….beautiful.

She started slightly when Trowa's breath tickled her ear. Dorothy took a deep breath herself. She didn't want to admit that she would miss him. To admit that would be like admitting defeat. And she would not lose. She'd been caught up with too many sleazy, no good, men to be caught this easily. Despite her want to be with Trowa she couldn't trust him. He was a guy. It just didn't work. 

Dorothy closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest. Tonight, just for tonight, she would let the past slide and just be a girl having fun for a night. No worries.

**And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight**

**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**

She sighed again, she had finally found the home she claimed she never had. And with no cause, no reason, she looked straight at Trowa. "I do cry."

"Huh?"

"I can cry. You don't have to pity me anymore. I can cry. And.." She paused, "and I even have a home to go back to now."

Trowa nodded. "I'm glad." He couldn't help but smile at the curve ball life had thrown him. The woman he held in his arms was the same as he was, cold, hurt and all alone. Now she was yet again just the same. They even shared a home. 

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive**

Dorothy's arm tightened around Trowa's neck slightly. She had had boyfriends before, people she'd rather not think about ever again, and she always wanted a song. This was one of her favorites. She would have loved to pretend that her and Trowa could be couple. But she'd been hurt to many times to let anyone get that close to her again. Everyone who ever did, well, things just didn't work out. She blinked; she'd already promised herself that tonight she had no past. Tonight it was just her and Trowa.

Wait her and Trowa? Well, he wasn't that bad. Too bad he wouldn't understand.

**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**

They swayed silently to the rest of the song. They each had a lot on their minds. They danced simply pretending that everything was alright.

**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**

**And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**

**I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am**

As the last threads of the song died Dorothy looked up and scowled. Trowa was a good five inches taller than she was, and she felt very short. Especially since all the rest of her life she was taller than all the guys. "Trowa, kneel down."

He looked at her, "huh?"

"Can't you bend down a little or something, I feel really short."

Trowa snickered. "Don't like feeling short?"

"No I don't," she snapped back. 

He snickered again, "Well don't worry about it. You'll get you used to it…Shorty."
    
    The next song began to start with a fast run on a violin. Trowa let Dorothy walk to arms length and when the violin hit a long note and ended he spun her back. A fast tango started and the couple danced to the music.
    
    Dorothy glared at him. "Don't call me short. I'm not short so don't." 
    
    Trowa grinned at her before spinning her away and back, "But you are to me."
    
    She huffed and allowed him to twirl her about to the fast Latin beat. 
    
    ~~**~~
    
    Catherine watched with a wicked smile on her face. Phase one complete. Mission status… Better than expected. They were even dancing an additional dance together, no pressure. Now on to phase two. Get the manager to see how awesome they are together. Cathy slinked through the crowd that had gathered to watch the pair dance and found the manager behind a grill watching the two as well.
    
    "So what do you think of them? Cute, don't you think?"
    
    The manager nodded, "Too bad they couldn't do a routine together. But Trowa's already got the two; I don't think he could handle another. " The manager looked a little remorseful, "Still they might work really well together."
    
    ~~**~~
    
    "So," Trowa asked twirling her from one side across to the other and then leading her in front of her. "How's the weather down there?"
    
    Dorothy scowled at him, she let go of him and was about to walk away but he grabbed her hand and yanked her back toward him. "What is your problem?"
    
    The acrobat just smiled at her and shook his head, "I believe it's called, "height.'"
    
    Her eyes narrowed and she brought her knee up to give him a piece of her mind. Trowa caught her knee with one hand just in time. With his other hand he grabbed her foot so she wouldn't have any leverage.
    
    She smiled at him for some odd reason she smiled. She put her hands on his shoulders and bent her other leg slightly "See you on the FLIPside."
    
    Trowa caught her meaning and on a silent count of three felt Dorothy push off his shoulders and her other foot leaving the ground, he pushed her foot and saw do a little flip in front of him. As soon as her first foot hit the ground she brought the other up and successfully kneed him in the groin. His mouth hung open for a moment, as he stood doubled over slightly, holding onto her foot. When he got himself together a moment later he released her foot and Dorothy slipped into the splits. 
    
    She raised her hands and Trowa pulled her up before setting her into a spin right in front of him. The group of stringed instruments went into in a long trill and Trowa pulled her up close and dipped her. Finally the quartet played a quick run and he pulled her close up against him. 
    
    Now the awkward part about this was the position of Trowa's hands. One of them was holding her hand, but the other one was resting on her butt. Well, not really resting more like gripping. Dorothy had one thigh rested on his hip. Neither of them seemed to care about anything except the fact that their faces were inches, mere inches away from one another.

The clapping of the crowd brought them back to reality and seeped back into their minds. He removed his hands and let her slide down his body. Dorothy turned to face the cheering crowd and turned back to Trowa. He had an almost melancholy statement on his face. But he took her hand and pulled her into a bow with him. The crowd cheered some more and began to seep around them to shower them with compliments. 

Trowa managed to pull Dorothy out of the crowd before she could get to frustrated. "I didn't think you could dance so well," he commented finally.

She gave him a sly little grin, "I suppose I could say the same about you." 

He took her hand and brought her around to go talk with his sister. He was sure she'd want to annoy him about now they were going to have to do this more often.

~~**~~

"So you see? Look at how good a team they make. I really think that you should have them do the…" Catherine trailed off once she saw her brother and Dorothy nearing them. "Trowa! Over here! We have to talk to you!"

The two looked at her suspiciously, and Trowa was tempted to turn around and run but Dorothy gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, and he suddenly felt like he could face the world. 

"Yes?"

Cathy looked at them as normally as she could but it was hard to contain her excitement. They were holding hands! What luck! "Well you see, I've decided to give up my spot on the acrobat act with you. And we were thinking that since you and Dorothy got along so well that she could be my replacement. What'd ya think?"

They both stared her unblinkingly for a second, Dorothy was the first to recover, "I, um, I really can't, I don't know anything about acrobatics. I mean."  
  
"Besides she would have to learn the wire act too. That would be like…"

"Excuse me," Dorothy cut Trowa off and moved to face him, "but are you saying that I am incapable of learning to do an aerial show followed by a high wire act?"

"No, I was."

"No I could have sworn that's what you were getting at." She said poking him in the chest. "In fact I think I will go ahead and accept."

Trowa blinked then looked at her amusedly. "Alright then, but it won't be easy."

Dorothy smiled, "And I do love a challenge." She spoke bravely but was thinking to herself, ~ what did I just get myself into? ~

~~**~~**~~

Well there goes Chapter 4. Hope you guys liked it. Sorry it took so long but the dance scene was kind of hard to write. Well remember to review!


	6. Taking a nap

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing no matter how much I wish I did.

AN:  So what did you guys think of the last chapter? Hope you like this one. Lots more 3xD to come. Oh by the way, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my good friend Iggy, because she doesn't have the internet and she is like my biggest friend.

~~**~~

Dorothy sat down on the transport. She was so tired. Her nightmares had plagued her all night and she had not gotten a wink of sleep. She had grabbed a seat at the back of the emptiest cabin in hopes of catching a few of the missed hours of sleep. As she was just closing her eyes a little girl about the age of four came bounding in followed by Trowa. He seemed a little reluctant but obviously the little girl was as persistent as herself.

The little girl jumped up onto the seat next to Dorothy and began chattering. Dorothy caught something around the lines of, "Trowa said he wanted to talk to you to his sister and I wanted to find you Dotty so Trowa took me with him…"

Dorothy turned to Trowa, "You wanted to talk about what?"

"Dotty!" the little girl whined.

Dorothy looked at her, and sighed, "Yes Aislinn?"                                                                                                                

Aislinn smiled and crawled onto Dorothy's lap, "Dotty, will you braid my hair real pretty?"

She smiled turned the little girl around so she faced away from herself. She began to run her fingers through the small child's hair. Gently she plucked a few locks of the platinum silk and began to twist them together.

This little girl had wormed her way right into Dorothy's heart in half an hour with her cute attempts at mimicking fancy speech and her adorable facial expressions. Aislinn was an orphan that got left at the circus. The circus couldn't find her legal guardians and they couldn't find an orphanage that would take her, so they adopted her. Thus for the past two years the little girl handed out the programs in an adorable little costume.

And she adored Trowa and his lions. But the day she met Dorothy, Aislinn was in Heaven. Dorothy could do no wrong in Aislinn's eye. And vice versa.

The stoic ex-pilot sat next to her in the recently vacated seat. Watching intently as the two girls interacted. Dorothy didn't seem so harsh with his little girl around. 

Finally when Dorothy finished with Aislinn's hair the little girl placed an experimental hand over the braid and beamed. "Thanks Dotty." And with that she slid of Dorothy's lap and ran along to find Christine, an elderly lady who once performed but now acted as a nanny for all the little ones of the circus. 

Dorothy sighed and Trowa did the same. "So, you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah."

"I know that. I want to know about what."

He smiled and shrugged. "Nothing much. I just wanted to get away from my sister. She's been bugging me about last night for the last two hours. I figured I'd come find you."

"Well, I hope you don't mind if I'm poor company. I didn't get much sleep last night," she admitted meekly.

Trowa leaned back, although he himself had had a terrible nights sleep due to not only scandalous thoughts about Dorothy but also because of his reoccurring nightmare. Still, "Why, contemplating about getting platforms? Or am I just that unforgettable?"

If he hadn't known better he would have been sure that she had snarled at him. Though most would term him either silent or stoic, he felt like being stubborn today. "So, I hope you don't have a SHORT temper toady. People may begin to think little of you. It could be a tiny problem…"

Dorothy's eyes narrowed to slits. Nobody insulted her and got away with it. She had given him a taste of that yesterday night, and he wanted more? "…Though I'm sure you could do some small favors, they'd be just your size."

She turned to him and punched him in the face. Hard. He didn't flinch or anything, his head just turned from the force of her fist. Trowa wouldn't admit it, but that really hurt, and she was a great deal stronger than she let on. 

"You're a real pain in the ass." She stated cracking her knuckles. "Now unless you want me to hurt you again will you please be civil?"

He smiled, "Alright, you win."

"Better."

"Dorothy, I understand that maybe you unconsciously learned this from someone, but you should try to control your anger in a way other than violence."

She was about to give him a matching bruise on the other side but instead, Dorothy balled her fists and counted to twenty. How could he have known? By the time she finished she felt better. Well at least she didn't want to hurt Trowa anymore.  She let out a relaxing breath and smiled at him, "I guess you're right."

He nodded and Dorothy studied his face. A nice bruise was already forming. She poked it gently and he flinched. "I'm sorry Trowa. I really shouldn't have hit you."

"It's alright. I deserved it."

"That doesn't mean anything. I'm sure Miss Relena would never hit anyone."

"You're not Miss Relena." Trowa stated gently. "And I'm glad. I'm sure Miss Relena isn't as fun to tease."

She looked away and shook her head. "No, she's much more fun to annoy. Sarcasm is best though. Her face just sort of contorts and then she sort of smiles. And when she gets really fed up she glares at you and tells you 'she's not in the mood.' It's actually quite amusing."

Trowa laughed. "I'm sure it was great. Now if you're as tired as you say you are, then you should get some sleep. If you want you can use my shoulder as a pillow."

"What a generous offer." She yawned and laid her head against his shoulder. Her eyes closed and soon her breathing became regular. 

His smile faded and he yawned. Letting his head rest on top of hers and he took her hand in his own before falling asleep as well.

~~**~~

Trowa awoke first, lifting his head from Dorothy's he sat and leaned back. He decided against releasing her hand and closed his eyes again. He had a few things to contemplate. Just one thing really. What did he feel for Dorothy? Was it love? Or lust? Or what? He really needed to know. 

It wasn't lust. He wasn't looking for sex. This was definitely more than just friendship. But love? Had he lost himself to her that quickly? Trowa looked at the object of his thoughts. His heart gave a slight lurch and he gave a little smile. (He found himself doing that a lot lately.)

Yes, that was an affirmative. He probably had lost himself a long, long time ago.__

_The Winner mansion was as grand and elegant as ever. The various antique and priceless item scattered about the mansion showed any and every visitor just how much the Winner family was worth. That was exactly why Trowa felt so very out of place while he waited for his friend, Quatre. When the young Arab finally came around Trowa began to be at ease.   _

_"Hello Trowa! I'm so glad you could come! I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting. Something came up with the family business and I had to make a couple of calls."_

_Trowa smiled back at his energetic friend. "It's fine. I just got here. How is the world of politics and big business?"_

_"Keeping me up till the early hours of the morning, and yourself?" Quatre asked sounding a little tired._

_"It's the circus, there's never a dull moment."_

_"How's Cathy?"_

_"Fine."___

_The two fell into silence and Quatre led Trowa to his office. He sat down and watched as Trowa wandered about the room looking at the impressive mahogany shelves covered with possibly hundreds of books. _

_"So, Quatre," Trowa began. Turning to a section of the wall that had about thirty or so portraits. Each picture was of a beautiful lady in a beautiful silver frame. "Who are all the beautiful ladies? Lovers?"_

_Quatre laughed and blushed. "No, not quite sisters. All twenty-nine of them."_

_Trowa smiled and continued to look around. Finally, he went around the desk and looked at the picture in a beautiful golden frame. It was of an elegant lady with long platinum hair and stormy blue eyes.  "And this one?"_

_Quatre chuckled. "Don't you recognize her? That's Dorothy Catalonia."_

_Trowa felt a little awkward. He had heard a lot about her recently and yet he didn't even remember what she looked like. The last time he had seen anything of Dorothy was after the MaireMaya incident. She had gotten her picture in the paper along with the pilots, Miss Relena and MaireMaya and everyone. She had gotten the public to support the Gundams and stand up to the oppression of the Barton Foundation. "So, your lover?"_

_"No, no. Just a very good friend. Why?"_

_"No reason. I just thought that you two would have hooked up after everything."_

_"No, Dorothy is too much like another sister. She's too…Spirited for me."_

_"Afraid of a challenge, Quatre?"__ Trowa offered with a smirk._

_"No, she's just not the one for me. Enough about MY love life, now let's talk about yours."_

_Trowa frowned, "Non-existent."_

_Quatre smirked, "Maybe you should try Dorothy. You might like her more than you think."_

_Trowa snorted, "I'm sure I wouldn't survive the attempt."_

That was about three months before Dorothy had come to the circus. At here he was perfectly alive and well and in love with Dorothy Catalonia. There was about another half an hour or so before they reached the colonies. Might as well get a little sleep.

~~**~~

Catherine looked at Shiv. "See? I told you that he's in love with her."

He didn't look convinced. "Explain."

"Alright, he said he had to go talk to her. That was one and a half hour ago. He also has been talking more than ever. And, he is actually smiling. Not that little smirk thing he does, but actual smiling. He's almost acting out of character."

Shiv snorted. "Right. Whatever you say."

Catherine glared at him. "Are you jealous of Trowa?"

Shiv shrugged. "To be totally honest, a little. But that's okay. I'm glad he's finally found someone. The old stiff hasn't had a date in years."

"Better."

~~**~~

Dorothy awoke refreshed and happy. She'd been asleep for at least two hours and not a single sign of her nightmares. Trowa appeared to be sleeping. She smiled and gave him a little tap on the shoulder. "Oh darling," she coed, "we're almost there."

"Please don't call me that. People might think we were in love." ~ Or please do. ~ 

She snorted in return. "Then I had better not embarrass myself by having people think things like that. You're not exactly anybody's dream date."

"I could say the same about you. Duchess."

Dorothy looked at him fiercely. "Don't you dare call me that." She hissed.

"Don't you like your title?"

"I am not a Duchess anymore. I am not Dorothy Catalonia. My name is Dorothy Bennit. Nanashi."

Trowa's visible eye flared. He figured she'd throw some low shots, but how did she know about that? And despite her knowledge of his past, how could she be so cruel? Nanashi was the part of him his nightmares were made of.  "Don't call me that. I have a name. It's Trowa Barton."

"No. I've met the real Trowa Barton. He's got blonde hair. Was even more of a dick than you could possibly hope to be. Besides, he talked far more than you do. Nanashi."

"Duchess Catalonia, I asked you not to call me that." He was close to losing his temper.

She leaned close to him, their faces mere inches apart, "Would you really like me stop calling you no name?"

Trowa growled. She smirked and pushed her lips roughly against his. She pulled away quickly. "Then don't call me duchess."

Dorothy got up and stalked away.

Trowa watched her retreating form and raised a shaking hand to his lips. She just kissed him. For no reason whatsoever, she just kissed him. Although he sure she meant it as some kind of threat, he just got kissed. His lips began to twitch until they were twisted into a complete grin. Before he could stop himself Trowa slapped his hands together and shouted for joy.

~~**~~

Dorothy walked away from Trowa and couldn't keep the smile off her face. She just kissed Trowa! What could she have been thinking? She was sure that despite what she wanted the kiss to represent, Trowa probably took it the wrong way. But boy that felt good! 

~~**~~

Colony x-399299 was a middle class colony filled mostly with retired people and the necessities for successful life styles. The two transports stood out like a sore thumb. One of them was a regular transport. It was a large multi-cabin transport that could be used for both for traveling across earth and making trips to the colonies. The other was an old mobile suit carrier that had been transformed to carry the trailers and other equipment for the some what famous 'Bloomin Circus.' 

The entire circus troop was out unloading what was needed while others were driving the numerous trucks with the equipment out onto the lot they had rented on the colony. Trowa was helping the guys unloading the animals and had sunken back into his silent state. Dorothy had to go fill out some documents about ticket sales or other such stuff that had been misplaced and she was also going to go get her trailer. Thus, his current state. 

Trowa looked at his lions and smiled his usual smile. They reminded him of two things, Dorothy, and how much he wanted to be with her.


	7. Seventy-Six Trombones??

Disclaimers: As usual, I do not own Gundam Wing, but if I did; oh the fun I would have!

AN: Okay so I haven't worked on this story for awhile. There were a couple of other stories just _begging to be written and this one was saying, "__Go work on those other stories for a while." So on and so forth but that's okay. *Dodges the numerous heavy objects being thrown at her* Okay I'm sorry!  Also, do not take my word on any of this! I have no idea how to walk on a tight rope! (I know I'm pathetic.)_

Also this chapter is dedicated to my other best friend and other number one fan, M-Chan. 

~~~~~~~~

It was old, rickety, and unstable; it did not look safe. It scared the crap out of Dorothy…It was two feet off the ground. Really this kind of thing was not something overly terrifying. It was the fact that she had to walk on it that scared her, the two old wooden poles looked weak and the thick piece of wire stretched between the two did not comfort her any more. Trowa walked up behind her. "It's safer than it looks," he said assuring, "but that's not what you start out on. Because you help with the trapeze act, you have to build up your arm strength. You have to be able to hold both you and me to ensure that you don't drop me or fall when we're up there."  
  


"Got it."

Trowa nodded, "Let's start with fifty push-ups," he ordered.

Feeling slightly embarrassed Dorothy crouched down to the ground and got into push-up position and then began. She felt very uncomfortable doing pushups at the feet of a man. Shrugging off her apprehension, Dorothy started counting out loud.

Trowa watched mildly surprised at how strong she seemed. When Dorothy finished the first fifty, he felt that it was time to test her. "Fifty more," he commanded.

When Dorothy reached two-hundred he noticed her panting a little, and by two-seventy-five, she began to stagger slightly, but she made it to three-hundred and stood up. He clapped once, while she took a deep breath. Too busy concentrating on her breathing Dorothy was unaware of Trowa's gaze that had strayed to her. In fact, although Dorothy had known he had been watching the entire time, she was ignorant of the fact that the look he cast on her was one of admiration.

"Well," Dorothy started when she caught her breath. "What next?"

 Trowa shrugged, "We can stop if too tired, but if not, we'll go on to the wire act."

She winced and looked at the makeshift tight rope apprehensively. She did not know what it was that scared her about it. It was only a few feet off the ground, and heights had never bothered her before. Still, maybe it was the fact that she'd seen Trowa do this as if he were walking on normal ground. Although fencing gave her upper arm strength from years of practice, and grace from moving around in a perfect dance, yet walking in a straight line on a piece of cord less than six inches in diameter. Perhaps it wasn't her fear of the rope, but maybe the fact that this was something she had never done before.

After one last wavering look at the tight rope, Dorothy cast her gaze at Trowa, "Teach away," she said more confidently than she actually felt.

He gave her a slight smile before motioning for her to follow him. In a few short strides they had reached one of the ends and Trowa stared down its length with Dorothy by his side. "All you have to do is practice. After you can do this perfectly, than we'll get you onto the lower of the two we use for show and we'll start practicing together. Then we do the big one."

"Okay, and about the trapeze act?" Dorothy asked expectantly.

Looking over his shoulder, "I'll teach you to use our gym equipment. We practice for that after you've perfected the wire act."

"Should I start now?"

"Sure."

Neither of them seemed very much interested in what the other was really saying. Their entire conversation had lacked any real emotion. Even Trowa sounded particularly monotonous. 

Stepping next to the pole, Dorothy managed to get onto the wire, take two steps, wobble and almost fall off except Trowa had already caught her around the waist. "Nice for a first try. Center your weight so that it is always balanced. You have to adjust your body weight each time you move."

He stood her upright but instead of letting go, he held on. "I'll guide you," he said as if that made all the sense in the world. Strangely enough, to Dorothy, it did.

~~**~~  
  


For the rest of the day they kept on like that for some time, and Dorothy was a quick learner. Under Trowa's careful guidance she had been able to move onto the low wire by the time they had left for the next colony. Which was great for Dorothy and Trowa because the next colony stop would be Quatre's. Dorothy really wanted to be able to show him that all his efforts to help her were paying off. She wanted to show him that she had made something pf herself. 

The big party they had had when they left was held at a pizza pub and Dorothy managed to escape Trowa most of the night. By the time they had gotten to the next colony, Catherine was no longer trying to get them together. At least that was what they thought. 

Unbeknownst to them, (but known to us) Catherine was simply, plotting. There was a movie theater that was showing the classic movie; The Music Man, and she was sure that she could somehow arrange it so that Dorothy and Trowa went together and such. 

~~**~~

"Hey Trowa," Catherine said with a huge smile. "I've got the best idea, why don't we go see The Music Man. It's an original and the theatre is sent up like one from the nineteen-twenties.  I mean, it'll be so much fun." She said exaggerating the word 'so.' 

He shook his head, "Why do I have to go? Besides, Dorothy and I have a lot of work to do. We're starting the trapeze act in a few days. Anyway I'm tired."

The elder of the two shook her head. The Catherine that sat on her right shoulder in the angel costume was frowning. "They're doing fine on their own," she whispered.

While the little devil, looked at her opposite and let out an exasperated sigh. "You can't trust them! Your brother might botch it! Besides, why's he all bitchy all of a sudden? Come on, he'll enjoy a nice movie with his loved one."

Catherine mentally told the angel to get lost. Then turned to her brother, "Oh please Trowa? Come on, you can take Dorothy with you. Think of it as a reward for working so hard. Please?"

Trowa looked away and put a hand to his forehead. His nightmares had become worse recently and he couldn't quite place it. When Dorothy had stayed with him they hadn't been nearly so bad, but now… It was like she had had a calming affect on him. 

"Well, please?" she begged, folding her hands as if in prayer. (Her angel glared but remained silent.) 

"You ask Dorothy. If she wants to go, you two go."

Catherine's mouth hung open a minute. "You can't just not go! You have to come too!"

He looked at her skeptically and asked, "Why?"

"Because it'd be good for you. Please?"

"I guess."

Catherine and her little devil shook hands and grinned evilly. Now to go find Dorothy….

"Hey," Dorothy called jogging toward them, "What'd I'd miss?"

Cathy looked at her, "Speak of the devil, anyhow, how would you like to go see, The Music Man with Trowa and myself?" she asked with the devil in her eyes.

Trowa looked about ready to protest, and Dorothy looked like she wanted to decline, but Catherine oh so subtly, reached for the set of knives she just happened to keep with her and both kept quite. Finally, with a defeated sigh, Dorothy nodded, "Sure why not," she said, then quietly so only Trowa could hear, "Not like I had much of choice."

He smirked and Dorothy felt warm inside. "When and where."  
  
She squealed and hugged her brother and Dorothy, "Great! Tonight, 8:30, at the Galaxy Theatre on 12th Street. I'll meet you two at 8:15. Love you both lots, got to go!" she replied happily as she bounded off to only who knows where. 

The other two looked at each other and Trowa gave her an apologetic gesture, "I really shouldn't let her do this anymore. I realize that it might put you into an uncomfortable situation. You don't have to come if you don't want to," he said quietly.

She shook her head, "Thanks but no. I like The Music Man. Why, don't you want me to come?" Dorothy asked, sounding offended.

Trowa blinked and stepped back, "No, I mean…"

"Of course he wants you to come!" Catherine yelled from somewhere out of sight.

He glared at the source of his sister's voice. 

"Well, I don't know," Dorothy said, enjoying the idea of toying with his mind. "I'd like to know you can voice your own opinions."

Trowa felt flustered and was about ready to scream. He really didn't want to be forced into a situation with a woman and he didn't want Dorothy to be forced either. Yet, he rather liked the idea of going to see a movie with Dorothy. And his sister. That one little clause just sort of ruined the entire idea. Taking a calming breath Trowa stretched, scratching the back of his head. "Sure I want you to come. It's just," he lowered his voice, "It's just that I don't want you to feel pressured by my sister."

Dorothy smiled and leaned in close to him and whispered, "I don't feel pressured at all. I want to go to the movie with you…" she felt kind of dazed as she gazed into his deep eyes. They just seemed to have that effect on her. It was like a moth being drawn to light; she was irresistibly drawn to them.

Trowa stared into her storm blue eyes and felt his mouth go dry. Why did he always feel so…so…different when he looked into her eyes? He felt warm and happy and scared and confused and so many things he couldn't name when this happened. Almost, he almost leaned in that one precious inch that would allow their lips to meet…Almost except, a slight breeze came and Dorothy looked away.

"And your sister. You and your sister." There was that phrase again, Trowa thought. He was beginning to wish he was an only child. Then again he began to dislike the idea of being in love. The last time that happened…

"I better get going Trowa; I've got to make my rounds at the gym if we're going to see the movie. Bye Trowa, I'll meet you at your trailer at quarter to eight. We can walk to the theater. Later," she said walking away.

Trowa watched her walk away and then walked to the lions' cages to go feed them and run them through their routine. He sighed as he opened the cage door and stepped in, petting each of the two lions in there. "It's happening again," he said exhaustedly. "I'm falling in love."

Oh yes, love, again. He could barely believe it himself. After Midii, he'd thought that would never happen again, never wanted it to happen again. When he fell in love with Midii, the only thing that came of it was trouble. He'd been empty before her and after. Well after it was as if he had found something then had it stripped away. It was far, far worse. He'd become colder, and that, that was when he started getting those nightmares. 

He gave Jasmine, the female another pat on the head. Was it just him or was she getting fat? Oh well, he sat down and she followed. Chaos, the male, trotted over and lay down next to Jasmine. He smiled and began to stroke Jasmine's head. "What do you think of Dorothy?" he asked quietly. "Do you like her as much as I do?"

Jasmine purred as if she understood, and Trowa smiled. He knew all about how Dorothy would come into the cages, like he himself did, and spend time with the lions. He'd caught her in the act once. It was almost beautiful to see Dorothy talking to them like he did. It was nice to know he wasn't…He paused a moment before he continued that thought. It was funny, how he thought he was alone in many aspects, until she came along and he found that he wasn't quite all by himself any more…They made a pair…

~~**~~

Dorothy sat on her bed. Why was she letting this happen? She knew what he wanted, what all guys wanted. So why was she acting like he was different? She fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. And when had she started missing Trowa's couch and Trowa's ceiling and Trowa's trailer? And why was she missing Trowa so much when he wasn't far away at all? 

Maybe she missed the closeness…No! She would not fall! Not again, she refused! Every single time Dorothy thought she was in love it fell through. She closed her eyes and remembered Rick. Rick.

She had been fourteen and she had thought she had been in love. Dorothy had really liked Rick, and she thought he had liked her too except…He had only dated her because he thought she was easy…and somehow he had talked her into a bed and that was how…

Dorothy closed her eyes to ward of the tears. She would not think of him. And she would not fall in love with Trowa. She stood up to go get showered and felt better, all she had to do to be happy was not fall in love with Trowa. That was easy enough; all she had to do was imagine he was like any other guy. That he was like every other perverted, mean, insensitive, guy out there. 

A little voice in her head started screaming. "Yeah right! You know Trowa is the most wonderful, hot, perfect guy you could ask for! You know he would NEVER hurt you! Take a chance! You know Cathy isn't going to show up so you'll have Trowa all to yourself! Come on! You love each other!"

Dorothy's eyes widened and she was tempted to slap herself. What the hell was wrong with her? She couldn't, she wouldn't...would she?

~~**~~

At exactly 7:45 Dorothy stood outside Trowa's door. Her hand was poised to knock; instead she quickly, smoothed her skirt, ran a hand through her hair, and made sure her bra straps weren't showing. She felt a little uncomfortable looking down at the long khaki skit and red tank she wore. Dorothy hoped she wasn't overdressed, but, since she didn't want to be late, she quickly rapped on the door. 

Trowa answered the door almost as soon as she had knocked, and both gave each other nervous looks. He was wearing a pair of khaki pants and a black polo shirt, and Dorothy thought he looked very nice. She smiled, since her skirt was somewhat casual she though that she was about as dressed up as himself. 

Trowa cleared his throat and Dorothy blushed. When had she started blushing again? "Should we go?" he asked.

Dorothy shrugged; "Sure," she answered half heartedly.  

Trowa looked at Dorothy and all of a sudden wished his sister wouldn't show up. No! He reminded himself, this is not a date; Catherine is coming. This is not a date! But what he would have given if it was…

~~**~~

The theatre was a nice place; it was fashioned like an old opera house. It was about 8:10 and they were still waiting for Catherine. So trying to make conversation Dorothy asked airily, "So why was it that your sister had to meet us here?"

Trowa shrugged. To hell if he knew. He figured she was setting them up and he knew that Dorothy had probably already figured it out. Besides, they both most likely had figured it out when Catherine had asked them. It wasn't as she hadn't been trying to get them together since the day Dorothy first got there…Say how along ago was that? It had been almost three whole months. 

"I think we should just give up. I don't think she's going to show up," Dorothy said with a huff. "Does she do this every time some girl comes along?"

Trowa blinked, some girl? Dorothy wasn't just some girl, and come to think of it… no, this was a first for Cathy. "Not really. But I agree, let's go get some popcorn and go get our seats."

She nodded and they made their way to the concession stands. Luckily, the place was quite empty, and they didn't need to wait long. They still had a good ten minutes before the movie started but they went to go get their seats anyway. 

As the opening credits began to roll Dorothy shivered. It had been a while since she had been to a movie theatre and had forgotten how cold they got. Trowa was not unawares to her shiver and decided he now had a reason to try something Duo had tried to teach all the pilots about dating. The old stretch and arm around the shoulder. He'd never thought to try, (not that he had had a reason to) but now he was glad for the braided baka's incessant talk.

Trowa stretched his left arm and let rest over her shoulder. He noticed that Dorothy did not shrug his arm off or get angry. Dorothy seemed to debate what to do and after a minute relaxed. He rather liked the feel of her in his arms. Trowa could only wish he could feel that way more often.

Dorothy on the other hand, was almost scared. As a kid when a guy did that they usually wanted something. Dorothy was almost afraid that Trowa was the same way but like always a little voice in the back of her mind reminded her that this was Trowa, she could trust him. It took her a moment, but finally she allowed herself to unwind at least enough to enjoy the warmth he provided.

~~**~~  
  


The silent pilot watched the movie with a lot of concentration. For some reason he couldn't help but connect Marian the librarian's cool exterior and broken spirit to that of Dorothy's. They seemed so alike it was almost frightening.  

As the movie wound down to the final reprise of "Seventy-Six Trombones," Trowa removed his arm. After what seemed like an eternity the two got and left the theatre. Walking home was awkward to say the least because neither one of them had said a word to the other since the movie began. About half way home Dorothy got so fed up with the lack of any communication she began to make, 'small talk.'

"I love that movie. How bout you?"

He shrugged, "It's alright."  
  


"Do you like any musicals at all?" she tried.

Trowa shook his head. 

"What do you like?"

Trowa was almost tempted to answer, 'you,' but firmly decided to instead just shrug. 

"Fine," Dorothy replied to his mute answer. It was not long before they reached the grounds where they were staying. After curtly thanking Trowa for the movie and saying good-night just as coldly she stomped off to her trailer. 

~~**~~

Trowa watched her with mixed feelings. Women like her were not to be trifled with in any way. Dorothy was an untouchable goddess that was to be worshipped from afar not loved closely. Those were the rules Trowa thought to be true at least. But then again, Trowa Barton didn't always follow the rules…

~~**~~

Okay everybody, sorry for the extreme delays. IT IS ALL CHIBI-M-CHAN'S FAULT!!! If he hadn't been giving me all these ideas for other stories and not inspiring me for this one, this chapter would have been done a lot sooner. Anyway, the more reviews I get for this story, and all my other stories, (I know cheap advertising but they're pretty good so, please, please read them.) the faster I'll have chapter 8 up. (or seven or whichever chapter I'm on.)

Love you all lots,

Lit Tenshi.


	8. Excuse me?

Disclaimer: If I actually owned Gundam Wing instead of whoever does own GW….you can imagine the chaos. Besides I'd have enough money to create my Gundam…More chaos….but as you can clearly see, I don't own Gundam wing, so no chaos, but I still get to manipulate the characters. (Life is good)

AN: That was an icky disclaimer. I'm ashamed of myself. And I'm sorry for the long wait. But…um…..yeah….And now for something completely different. (Don't own that either, just in case there are any extremely mean lawyers in the audience.) Yeah, I'm going to stop now. 

~*~

L4, the richest colony cluster in the universe all thanks to one name. Winner. 

Dorothy looked around the grounds, which after the three hours it took to get set-up were looking like the beautiful circus atmosphere of the early 21st century. She smiled as the artificial sunlight dimmed down, and the lights on the trailers and the tents turned on. It had been Cathy's idea, that since last time they visited this particular colony they had a somewhat poor turnout that this time they make a flashy entrance. 

Dorothy turned to go back to her trailer, but needed just one more peek at the giant mansion that belonged to Quatre. She was finally getting to see Quatre yet her heart felt like lead, like this wasn't what she'd been wanting to do for months. "I'm probably just nervous." She said before heading toward her home. "Yeah right."

~~**~~

As it grew later and later, the grounds also became quieter and quieter as performers went to bed to rest up. It was almost completely silent save for the sounds of one frustrated man's fists against the punching bag that night. Trowa paused for a moment, taking a moment to rest and realize that it was now dark and he had to have been beating the damn bag for at least two hours. He sat down and grabbed the shirt that he had gotten rid of some time ago and held it for awhile. Why was he so upset? Why did he get that sudden urge to beat something watching Dorothy send wistful glances toward Quatre's mansion? Why the hell was he so…

He was jealous. He knew it. Deep down inside, he knew that he was as green as an apple. But why not? It wasn't really worth pretending. He was honestly falling for Dorothy. Trowa smirked, it wasn't like she was hard to fall for. Something like the way she could be so mean to him, then see Aislinn and be so sincerely sweet.  It was in the way she worked so genuinely hard, then pretended like she didn't like it, just for him. How she was always so beautiful, so impossibly lovely. It was, perhaps, mostly that she liked to pretend and be real at the same time. How she just was every contradiction. How she made him want to be more…How… 

He hit the bag. What did it matter? How many more times did he have to be reminded that love needed two willing people. He hit the bag again. And again. And again. And soon he was back to beating away the remnants of all his pain. Trying to forget why there was only one willing person falling, and no one to catch.

~~**~~

"Hello? Earth to Trowa? Come on you'll freak out Quatre's butler if don't blink." 

"Excuse me?" Trowa shook his head and turned toward the run-away politician.

"You weren't moving…At all. I mean, I understand that you do stuff like that, but I don't want you scaring off whatever help Quatre has guarding the door," Dorothy said smiling; Trowa however didn't believe it for a moment. Her hands were barely, just barely shaking. 

He took her hands in his with mixed feelings and whispered in her ear, "Don't be nervous, it's only Quatre."

Trowa mentally snorted. Nervous of seeing Quatre; what a bunch of crap. She'd never been nervous when it came to stuff with him. Nope, Dorothy was more violent than anything. Maybe if he let Dorothy run him through with a fencing foil she'd be the little sweet and innocent girl next to him. Trowa could feel himself smiling, 'Dorothy is only acting like this because she feels bad for hurting Quatre. Nothing more,' he told himself. 

The door opened and a large burly man opened the door and broke into a large grin. "Master Trowa, Mistress Dorothy. Quatre has been waiting for you. Come on inside," Rashid said pushing the grand door open all the way so the two could step through. 

The mansion had not changed, save the few priceless works of are that had been replaced with other priceless works of art. Trowa smiled at that. Nothing in the Winner mansion was anything but state of the art, or priceless. 

Quatre was just around the corner smiling that innocent smile of his that Trowa was making Dorothy heart race as she practically flew into his arms. Trowa leaned against the wall and watched as his girl hugged Quatre tight. It was absolutely disgusting. And it was going to be a long day.

~~**~~

Trowa yawned, then clapped belatedly for Quatre's newest masterpiece. Two hours. He had just spent two whole hours with Dorothy, and her god of the universe, Quatre.  It was getting really, really nauseating. 

It was time to take action. "Quatre, I'm not feeling well. Please excuse, I think I'm going to go walk home."

As Quatre immediately began to insist that he provide a driver, Dorothy looked at him. He looked perfect, he had no tone in his voice other than the norm, and that was the most pathetic excuse she had ever heard. Not only did it sound completely forced, and doubly fake, it left absolutely no room for argument. Like he was reading a statistic. 

Trowa also politely refused. "Thank you, but the fresh air would be good." Which no sick person would willing do. Amendment, she thought, no _intelligent, honestly_ sick person would willing do.

He silently got up and walked out of the music room. Why on earth would he be desperate enough to want to run out on his best friend.

"I feel really bad about letting him walk home but..." he gave he little laugh, "You know Trowa."

She nodded, "Once he sets his mind on something, there's absolutely nothing that will change it. He'll probably be fine. We're not too far, and he probably just misses the lions."

"That's him alright. Oh! Dorothy, before I forget, there's something I'd like to ask you…"

~*~

I know long time no finally. My humblest apologies, (please don't hurt me). It's been a really busy year, ok, and a certain muse,*coughs* Chibi-M-Chan *end cough* wasn't exactly helping. I know it's a short chapter, but this was kinda a teaser chapter, plus I was running over a rather dry spot. Don't worry, next chapter, which is already started I might add, is going to be lots and lots of fun. Trowa + secret magic ingredient (I'm sure you can guess) = Fun for silly Authoress. 

Love you all lots and lots. (thanks for waiting! Cookies for everyone!) 


End file.
